


【abo】 抑制本能  （第二章）

by pupina



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupina/pseuds/pupina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一章在lofter上<br/>ao3上发为了防止和谐</p>
            </blockquote>





	【abo】 抑制本能  （第二章）

  
本章主cp：猪波 豆腐丝

  
“叮咚——”  
“来啦。”少年扔下游戏机跑去开门，他直觉有什么不好的事……

果不其然，他在门口看见了脸上带着点怒气的好友。

“Lukas！你之前在和谁通电话，为什么我连打你三次都不接？”

少年摸了摸鼻子：“aha……没有…我大概，电话没挂好？”

“那我刚刚按了那么久门铃为什么不开门？”

“哦Basti别生气……”Podolski一脸无辜地指向房间，“我刚刚在玩游戏呢……”

Bastian的脸色稍微好看了点。看着lukas的眼神一直往自己的手上飘，于是把手里拎着的大塑料袋递给了他，“给你买的，下次再不接我电话，那我再也就不给你买薯片吃了！”

“aha你真是我最好的朋友，Basti～”

Bastian看着在塑料袋里翻翻捡捡的lukas，叹了口气。

“lukas，今天你可以去球场了，我的司机在门口，球场我也安排好了。”

嘴里叼着薯片的lukas立刻兴奋地抬起了头，“我终于可以去社区球场了吗，aha真是太棒了！”

“……不是，lukas，不是社区球场，是原先的那个私人练习场，你是omega，不可以和社区的那群alpha混在一起。”

lukas有点不满，“为什么你总是这么认为，omega和alpha有什么区别，Basti你就是alpha，我和你也没有什么不同…”

“不，我们快十三岁了，alpha和omega的差距很快就显现出来，其他的……其他的alpha会……会拼命地纠缠你，欺负你，而我和他们不一样，你得跟着我。”

Bastian毫无心理压力的抹黑了其他alpha，和lukas走到停在门外的车前，一个beta司机想为他拉开车门，但Bastian拒绝了，他先为lukas开了门，“等等再吃薯片，先上车吧。”

其实Bastian一直为lukas感到担心，在他看来，这家伙太好哄了，用零食就可以让他乖乖听话，相处熟了就没有一丝戒心，笑容在Bastian看来那真是比阳光还灿烂。

lukas在他心目中就是完美的，alpha相信自己的眼光，就算二人的性别还没有觉醒，Bastian也把lukas当成了自己将要共度一生的omega，所以宠溺他，尽量满足他的要求，当然，除了去社区球场。

而lukas更像个孩子，懵懵懂懂。

和lukas一起训练的就是Bastian本人，所以他清楚lukas在足球方面的才能是多么棒，马上他就要去青训了，陪lukas的时间会越来越少，所以Bastian决定把lukas一起带走。

Bastian把决定告诉了父母，并说这是自己深思熟虑后的结果，父母在惊讶儿子这么早就锁定目标的同时，也感到了骄傲，一个alpha优秀的体现就是能够找到属于自己的omega并且满足他。正巧他们认识一个秘密开发omega抑制剂的科学家，如果有了那个，那么伪装成beta的lukas就可以继续踢足球，和Bastian一起。

尽管找好了通道，这种做法也有点疯狂，于是他们出面和lukas的父母谈了谈，lukas的父母很开明，他们了解儿子已经被对方套牢了，看那个alpha少年对自家儿子的态度就知道。并且Poldi本身也喜欢足球，所以同意了，尤其是Poldi的omega父亲，他很高兴儿子不用像自己一样学着做没有危险却没有激情的事，虽然他们是omega，但他们也是男人。

lukas的未来就这么被决定了，被Bastian带到研究室的他还不完全了解接下来会发生什么事。

Bastian告诉他，他会注射一种药，注射完后就可以去社区球场，就可以和Basti一同去青训，也可以拥有其他训练的伙伴。

lukas觉得这样很好，就乖乖的坐在休息室里看电视吃零食，Bastian则和父母们去找那个化学家。

“这种药会对lukas造成伤害吗。”Bastian问道。

“不会，不会的，这种药可以被代谢，唯一的不足就是需要每隔一个月注射一次，但效果是完美的。”穿着白大褂的Mesut Ozil说，他就是研究出omega抑制剂的人，一位年轻的化学家。

“而且在lukas之前已经有omega使用抑制剂了，很稳定，所有人都认为他是个优秀的beta，对了，他也踢足球。”

“可以告诉我他的名字吗。”Bastian还是有点不放心。

“这恐怕不行，你能够保密吗。”Ozil问。

“当然，您可以放心，我的lukas就快和他一样，我不会出卖他。”

“好吧……”Ozil翻开资料，“他叫Benedikt Howedes。”

Bastian当然知道这个名字，据说是拥有可以和alpha媲美的天赋的beta，没想到竟然也是omega。

Bastian终于放心了，他向父母点了点头。

于是lukas使用抑制剂的时间被定在他的十三岁生日时，随后和Bastian一起去青训，接触正规训练。

Basitian很高兴lukas一生中最重要的决定有自己的参与，alpha对omega天生的控制欲让他感到了满足。

未来，他和lukas也不会孤单了，追求梦想的路上有爱人相伴真的是很幸福的事。  
———————————  
（六年的时间跨度）  
Robert升入一线队的第一场比赛就要来了，对手很强大，据说有两个和自己年龄相仿的人在大名单里，一个是Lukas podolski，另一个是Bastian Schweinsteiger 。

这两个人的加入让Robert感觉到了竞争的的动力，于是他更努力的练习。

练习结束，Robert去场边喝水，突然看见了一个眼熟的身影，虽然和童年时期不同，但Robert认为自己没有看错，那肯定是Marco！

Robert想要追出去，但那人已经离开了。  
———————————  
失望的Robert回到自己的公寓，突然看见了那个熟悉的身影。

他快步走上前去，“Marco！是你吗Marco？”

他靠近那个人，同时心中充满了期待。

那人回过头，“Robert……”

Robert差点被突如其来的狂喜打倒，然后他就发现了不对劲，“Marco，你怎么了，脸色很不好，是不是生病了……”

但很快他就闭嘴了，因为越来越浓烈的omega信息素扑面而来，他赶快带Marco进了房门，他已经是成年的alpha了，他大概知道发生了什么。

“Robert，我头痛，感觉好难受……”Marco浑身无力，甚至不能用两条变得绵软的腿支撑不断下滑的身体。

“Marco，你大概进入发情期了。”Robert的声音都在颤抖，这简直太可怕了，没有哪个alpha能抵制住这种诱惑。

“我可以帮你，真的，Marco。”Robert克制住自己，对头昏脑胀的Marco道，“我可以吗，我可以标记你吗……”

过了一会儿，Robert欣喜地看到Marco点了点头。

  
Robert几乎是迫不及待地撕扯开了Marco的衣裤，填满鼻腔的甜美诱惑的omega信息素让他很快就勃起了，他现在下腹仿佛有一团火在灼烧，他需要狠狠地，把那股火发泄出来。他用肿胀到发疼的下体摩擦着Marco的臀缝，那里在慢慢变得湿热，变得更容易接纳。

Marco被按在床板上，两条腿被拉开，一条腿被架在Robert肩上，另一只无力的垂落，他现在有点神智不清的感觉，Robert疯狂的亲吻让他难以招架。他只能摇晃着头，躲避那条让自己呼吸不畅的舌头。

或许是对Marco的不配合感到不满意了，Robert直接咬住了Marco的脖颈，轻轻舔咬着那个脆弱的地方。

Robert兴奋的双眼通红，Marco，他一直渴望的Marco，就这么把脆弱的脖颈露出来，他仿佛可以对此时身体柔软虚弱，浑身酥软香甜的Marco做任何事。

他伸手插入了Marco的臀瓣中，那里已经湿透了，说明他的omega已经做好了迎接他入侵的准备。

现在不管Marco愿不愿意，他都只能属于自己了，Robert把手指抽出，紧接着狠狠地把粗长的布满青筋的阴茎捅入Marco微张的小穴中，Marco呻吟了一声，似乎想说些什么，但是接下来疯狂袭来的猛烈撞击让他无暇他顾。

Robert以可怕的频率挺动着腰，那尺寸可怕的东西在Marco下身来回进出，每一次抽出都带着混合血丝的浊液，每一次抽出都牵连着粉红的嫩肉一同外翻，下一秒又被狠狠地捅入，让人脸红心跳的水声从两人结合的地方传出，床板在摇晃中哀鸣。

Marco满脸通红，睫毛上挂着泪珠，小声的带着哭腔的说着什么，Robert仔细听了听，发现Marco在向自己求饶。

“Robert……慢…慢一点，我好难受，Robert……”

Robert正做到兴头上，怎么可能停手，他还要更多，他要把这几年的忍耐这几年的觊觎的痛苦都发泄在自己最渴望的人身上。

于是他又是猛烈的一个撞击，按着Marco的腰磨蹭抽插，并低下头在Marco耳边轻轻说：“对不起，Marco，忍一忍，你很快就会舒服的。”

Marco用无力的手推着Robert健壮的胸膛，他快被压迫的呼吸不畅了，下身也持续遭到猛烈的攻击而无比酸疼。

Robert不记得Marco被自己做晕了多少次，更不记得自己在他的体内射了多少次精。

当Robert意犹未尽的把那根折磨了Marco许久的东西拔出来时，带出了大量的粘稠的浊液，Robert坏心的用手指堵住了红肿的穴口，不让精液流出，Marco感觉腹部胀得难受，他用近乎哀求的声音向这个可怕的与平日截然不同的alpha请求，甚至竭力抬高头去舔Robert的嘴角示好，Robert餍足地笑了，反而压着他来了一个深吻。

末了，Robert看着有些喘不过气来的Marco，笑着问“你怎么样，我的Marco？”  
———————————  
Robert猛然惊醒，发现下身一阵难耐的冰凉湿滑。他梦遗了。

梦中的Marco已经不再是少年时期的样子，他身体修长，拥有了一身漂亮的肌肉，哭泣的声音让人向更加想激烈地侵犯他，求饶地闪躲让人想按住他操到他只能乖乖张开双腿。

Robert觉得梦真的太真实了，他甚至幻想Marco是一个omega，那样自己就可以使他受孕，那样他就可以生下自己的孩子，如果Marco确实是omega，Robert有点阴暗的想要Marco哪里也不能去，只能不断的被搞大肚子，不断地不断地生下他的孩子。

Robert忽然清醒了，自己怎么能这么想，刚刚alpha本性中渴望遗传基因和完全占有omega的本能完全主宰了自己。他必须得抑制自己的本能，他想要的，是可以踢着灵气十足的足球的Marco，而不是个乖乖服从alpha的omega，虽然那似乎也很棒……

Robert扯下脏乱的内裤，叹了口气，“Marco，我好想你……”

今年十九岁的Robert再一次回忆着当年那个抛下自己离去的人，不管Marco的性别是什么，Robert都有自信能稳压他一头。

他迫不及待要向爱人展示自己的力量了。

alpha瞄准猎物后就不再放弃。  
—tbc—  
【下章胡花就可以出来啦！】  
【今天先上肉渣，等到豆腐丝正式相见之后有更大的肉(☆_☆)】  
【目前：猪波互知身份，马口知道豆腐是alpha，豆腐迷茫幻想小青年】

 

 


End file.
